In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,225 there is described a spring type exerciser involving a telescopic arrangement including a spring so that as the telescopic system is collapsed the spring is placed under compression; also an endless rope is connected to the handles at the ends of the telescopic system so that as two runs of the rope are pulled apart the spring is again placed under compression. In use certain exercises comprise squeezing the spring by applying force to the handles at each end and certain exercises comprise pulling the two runs of rope apart and again placing the spring under compression. In this way the exercises bring into play different muscles involving forces of both compression and tension while at the same time the work by the person using the exerciser always acts on the spring to place it under compression.
An object of the present invention is to provide a physical exerciser of the type described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,225 which is simplified in construction and allows the user the possibility of carrying out a wider range of exercises.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exerciser which gives a greater amount of contraction for the same initial length of telescopic system.
It is a still further object of the invention to produce an exerciser which allows the user to vary the movement distance during an exercise and to vary the strength required to move the tension elements during exercise.